Wouldn't change a thing
by Maesi Robyn
Summary: Estamos cara a cara, pero no nos miramos a los ojos. Somos como fuego y lluvia. Tú puedes volverme loco, pero no puedo enojarme contigo por nada. Regalo para Nina Berry. Nada me pertenece. Para el Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El diente de león.
1. Chapter 1

_Para el Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El diente de león. Regalo para Nina Berry._

 _Muchos agradecimientos a Elenear por ser una fantástica beta._

oOo

We're Venus and Mars

We're like different stars

But you're the harmony to every song I sing

And I wouldn't change a thing

oOo

 **Wouldn't change a thing**

Sus párpados pesaban. Fue lo primero que notó al intentar abrir los ojos. Estaba acostado en lo que parecía una colchoneta y el olor a algo demasiado limpio inundó sus fosas nasales.

Intentó de nuevo ver algo, esta vez con éxito. Observó cada detalle de esa sala, aunque realmente no tenía mucho; los clásicos muebles de hospital.

Sus últimos minutos consiente pasaron frente a su rostro, mientras trataba de incorporarse rápidamente. Lo único que pudo hacer fue soltar un gemido.

Esperó lo que a su parecer fueron cinco minutos, los más largos de su vida. Si estaba en una cama de hospital significaba que había salido victorioso de los Juegos. Había sobrevivido.

Y con ello, Katniss ahora estaba muerta.

Dejo que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas libremente. Tal vez si le hubiese hecho caso de haberse ido antes ella estaría viva, inclusive hubiese sido la ganadora.

Pero no importaba de todas formas cuántos escenarios por cambiar pasaran por su mente. Katniss Everdeen estaba muerta por su culpa y era la única realidad.

Apenas y notó que la puerta se abrió. Una rubia con una blusa y pantalón descoloridos se acercaba a él. Debía estar soñando, de ninguna manera Delly podría encontrarse en el Capitolio.

—Hola, Peeta. — dijo con voz calmada.

Peeta no respondió, solo la observaba, esperando que se convirtiera en otra persona o simplemente desapareciera.

—¿Delly? ¿Delly Cartwright? — la chica asintió—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ellos querían que hablara contigo de lo que ha pasado. Pensaron que era su mejor opción.

La rubia caminó los pasos que quedaban de distancia, lo pareció meditar unos segundos antes de sentarse en la colchoneta.

—¿A quién te refieres? ¿Snow?

—Oh, no — se sorprendió un poco —. No estamos en el Capitolio.

—¿En dónde si no es ahí? — con cada minuto se sentía más ansioso. Quería respuestas, las necesitaba.

—En el Distrito Trece.

Le miró extrañado:

—Eso es imposible, el trece no existe. ¿Y mis padres?

—Peeta, ellos... — no necesitaba más. Nunca en su vida había muerto un familiar cercano, pero conocía la mirada que le daban a una persona que los perdía.

—Ellos murieron.

—Hicieron lo que pudieron.

oOo

—¡Prometiste que la salvarías! ¡Ese era nuestro plan! —gruñó Peeta, tratando de zafarse de los brazos de Finnick que le impedían irse contra Haymitch.

—Hicimos todo lo posible.

—¡Entonces debiste haber tratado de hacer lo imposible!

oOo

Si su madre lo viese en ese momento le pegaría una tunda, indudablemente. Después de tantos años comiendo solo cosas rancias o duras, justo cuando tenía a su disposición un plato con comida caliente, lo único que hacía era jugar con él. No era su intención desperdiciar comida, de hecho, eso era cosa de todos los días: removía su plato hasta que faltaran cinco minutos para que la hora de cenar terminara. Y es que, ¿cómo podía comer sabiendo que Katniss tal vez no había probado bocado alguno en días? Era algo que solo él podía sentir.

—Si no te alimentas bien no podrás ayudarla. —le dijo Prim. La menor de las Everdeen siempre se sentaba a su lado, como si fuera su enfermera personal.

—No es como si desde aquí pudiera hacer mucho de todas formas.

—Tampoco un anémico Peeta es la mejor opción — él se encogió de hombros. No estaba en posición de elegir, cosa que le molestaba, aunque debería haberse acostumbrado ya, era lo único que hacían aquí: decidir por él.

El sello del Capitolio apareció en los televisores del comedor. Caesar Flickerman saludaba a la audiencia, como siempre, muy excéntrico. Esperó a que las personas se calmaran para poner un rostro más serio.

—Damas y Caballeros, como todos sabemos, nuestro querido país se encuentra en una situación crítica. Miles de personas han amenazado nuestra vida en las últimas semanas, incluso algunos vencedores, que vivían como reyes. Les podría decir cientos de cosas por las cuales ustedes no deberían seguirlos, de como nos traicionaron y no merecen piedad. En su lugar, lo hará nuestra invitada especial: Katniss Everdeen, un gusto tenerte con nosotros.

—El gusto es mío, Caesar — Peeta dejó de poner atención a su comida, al igual que todos los presentes. Se acercó todo lo que pudo a una de las pantallas, como si esa Katniss fuese la verdadera y pudiese tocarla.

—La verdad, y no me gusta tener preferencias —dijo Caesar con una sonrisa—, pero estaba seguro de que tu saldrías de la arena victoriosa. No me sorprende verte aquí de nuevo.

—A mí si me toma un poco sorprendida —intentó sonreír pero sonó algo así como un gemido —. Mi plan era que... que... Peeta regresara con vida.

—¿No te importaba la vida de tu bebé?

Por un par de segundos ella pareció dudar, como si no recordara a su falso hijo:

—Lo hacía pero..., pero sabía que había muy pocas probabilidades de que yo pudiese salir viva de ahí... y... — se veía como si le estuviera costando respirar — y los doctores dijeron que no había esperanzas de que mi bebé sobreviviera después de haber pasado por la arena. Ya no había nada que hacer.

—Eso es terrible. No tengo idea de cómo debes estarlo pasando ahora que Peeta tampoco está contigo.

—Ellos me lo quitaron. Los rebeldes se llevaron a las personas que tanto amaba.

—Katniss, por mucho que me guste hablar contigo, el tiempo se acaba. ¿Un mensaje final? — ella miró hacia la derecha, como buscando aprobación. Bajó la mirada por una fracción de segundo.

—Sí, me gustaría —su rostro era enfocado por la cámara —. Todos ustedes, quienes creen que está guerra es la solución a los problemas, están equivocados. Sus armas y soldados no harán nada más que destruirnos. Acabarán con cada cosa que amen, si no es que no lo hicieron ya. Jamás podrán derrocar al Capitolio, porque las personas que lo apoyamos somos más. Sé que me estás viendo en este momento... ah, Peeta —dijo con un poco de duda — y sé que ellos te están tratando de obligar a colaborar. No lo hagas, se fuerte. Puedes hacerlo. Tú no confías en ninguno de ellos, en tu situación ¿quién lo haría? Estuvieron ocultos por sabe cuántas décadas y ahora los quieren ayudar, ¿no es eso sospechoso? Eres más inteligente que eso.

oOo

—No tendrán piedad de una traidora —gruñó Haymitch.

—Katniss no es una traidora. Él hecho de que ustedes no pudieran rescatarla hace que lo sea. Necesitamos sacarla de ese lugar cuanto antes.

—Ella ya ha elegido el lugar donde quiere estar, no veo porque quieres cambiar eso. — dijo Coin.

—No eligió su lugar, ¿es que no la viste? Está siendo amenazada.

—Tengo las manos atadas, señor Mellark. — esperó a que Haymitch estuviese a una distancia considerable. —Y si yo fuera usted, me andaría con cuidado en cuanto a retarme. No tiene idea de lo que capaz.

oOo

—Acepto ser su Sinsajo. —Plutarch asintió con la cabeza, por su puesto que aceptaba. —Pero tengo un par de condiciones —tan pronto como la sonrisa de Alma Coin vino, se fue.

—Esto no es parte de una negociación, señor Mellark — dijo la Presidenta del trece —. O estás de nuestra parte o no.

—Lo entiendo claramente. Sin embargo —recalcó Peeta —, dadas las circunstancias, soy su mejor opción. Mejor dicho, su única opción. Usted puede hacer los propos que desee, con las frases más inspiradoras, pero nadie seguirá a un par de desconocidos.

—Creo que sería buena idea escuchar sus peticiones —susurró Plutarch.

—¿Por qué crees que estaríamos dispuestos a aceptar lo que pidas? — preguntó Coin.

—Fácil —se encogió de hombros —. Ustedes me pidieron ayuda.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Rescatarán a Katniss, no en la primer oportunidad que tengan porque eso puede no pasar. Quiero que comiencen a trazarlo, yo haré los propos que desean mientras veo que cumplen su palabra. Cuando ella esté de regreso, la liberarán de culpa, para el distrito Katniss Everdeen no será ninguna traidora.

—No —dijo Coin. —Se le hará un juicio como a toda persona del Capitolio.

—Ella no es del Capitolio.

—Pues se comporta como una. Señor Mellark, ¿sacrificaría tantos años de esfuerzo por una chiquilla?

—Sacrificaría lo que fuese por Katniss. Está equivocada si piensa que me intimida con su personalidad. — su voz era calmada —. Usted se encargará de rescatarla o yo mismo lo haré. No crea que no lo intentaré porque no tiene ni idea de lo que soy capaz.

Coin pareció pensarlo unos segundos, lo que era sorprendente ya que ella nunca dudaba o cambiaba alguna de sus decisiones. —Está bien, aceptamos tus peticiones. Deberías estar agradecido, no cualquiera tiene ese honor.

oOo

—Regresaron — anunció Haymitch, en el momento justo cuando Peeta estaba a punto de dormir. Se levantó inmediatamente y antes de que pudiera hablar más su mentor dijo— es todo lo que sé.

Corrieron pasillos que en un día normal costaba solo un par de segundos recorrerlos, pero ahora se sentían interminables. Pero no era un día normal: finalmente vería a Katniss Everdeen de nuevo.

Sus pasos comenzaron a parecer más pesados; ¿y si ella estaba enfadada con ellos por hacerla pasar por todo eso? Descartó la idea rápidamente, prefería no arruinar un momento que aún no pasaba.

El hospital solo podía definirse en una palabra esa noche: caos. Las camillas iban de un lado para otro, junto con las enfermeras.

Finnick parecía más vivo que cualquier otro día, susurrando en el oído de una chica castaña, ambos en una camilla. Esa escena le hizo más entusiasmado, volvería a dormir junto a Katniss esa noche.

Al principio no sabía exactamente como sentirse, no importa cuantas veces entre sueños (y veces despierto) había practicado una serie de discursos para cualquier posible reacción suya. En ese momento olvidó cada una de ellas. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se quedó sin palabras.

—Peeta —chilló Prim, dándole un abrazo —. ¡Sabía que ella regresaría!

Un doctor salió de la habitación, los cuatro se acercaron a él:

—¿Cómo está ella? — preguntó Gale.

—Tiene lesiones en el cuerpo: evidencia de que fue maltratada por una cantidad incalculable de tiempo. No le daban de comer o beber, aunque no es sorpresa, ya muchos esperábamos eso. Algunos mechones de su cabello fueron cortados. Seguiremos haciéndole estudios para descartar cosas más graves.

—¿Podemos verla?

—Sí, solo sean cuidadosos. Aún parece un poco fuera de lugar.

Entraron silenciosamente; una enfermera estaba haciéndole un par de preguntas y Katniss contestaba simplemente con la cabeza. Se veía demacrada, círculos alrededor de sus ojos mostraban que no había dormido en mucho tiempo, no tenía que mostrar su estómago para saber que sus costillas sobresalían. Ese día, como ningún otro, Peeta deseaba haber cambiado su lugar con ella.

—¿Katniss? — llamó Prim —. Soy yo, tu hermana.

Rodearon la cama en la que ella estaba sentada, su cara no reflejaba ningún rastro de emoción, ni siquiera al verlos.

—¡Oh, Katniss! —Prim se tapó la boca con sus manos —. Te he extrañado tanto — y corrió a abrazarla. Después de unos segundos Peeta y Gale se unieron a ellas.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos, o tal vez horas, nunca lo sabrán, finalmente se separaron. Katniss estaba frunciendo el ceño, fue entonces cuando Peeta notó que ella no les había devuelto el abrazo. Intentó tomar su mano, pero ella instantáneamente la apartó de golpe.

—¿Estás bien? — Estaba preocupado, tal vez Katniss sí estaba molesta con ellos, pero lo que salió de su boca pocos segundos después, nadie lo esperaba.

—¿Los conozco?

oOo

—Alexitimia — dijo Plutarch, como si con eso fuera a comprender lo que pasa.

—¿Eso es lo que le pasa a Katniss?

—Sí, y es muy extraño encontrar personas con esa condición en este distrito. Solo se tiene registrado un caso pero nunca tuvieran éxito con la cura.

—Pero esta vez si que lo harán, ¿no es verdad? — se apresuró a decir Plutarch.

—Lo intentaremos.

—¿Y qué es eso de alexitimia? — preguntó Haymitch.

—Es un trastorno que impide a Katniss identificar emociones y sentirlas. Sin embargo, el por qué no los recuerda aún no lo sabemos.

—Pero ella nos recordará ¿verdad?

—Es una posibilidad.

Peeta veía a Katniss desde la ventana, preguntándose que hicieron con ella para que no reconociera a su propia hermana.

—Esto es muy conveniente para ti, ¿no panadero? — le dijo Gale desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Le miró confuso:

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Que Katniss no recuerde nada te da cierta ventaja, pues así no me tienes como competencia.

—¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a pensar en eso?

—Y nada de esto hubiera pasado si hubieras aceptado ser el Sinsajo desde el principio.

Peeta estaba furioso, después de lo que habían pasado no podía creer que alguien dudara de que quisiera a Katniss, que nunca le haría daño.

—A mí no me gusta que me usen, Gale — dijo tranquilamente, tratando de calmarse —. Claro que eso no es algo que pueda decir de ti.

Los siguientes segundos pasaron extremadamente rápido, lo último que supo fue que el puño de Gale lo golpeó. Antes de que pudiera regresar el golpe, Haymitch los detuvo.

—¡Basta! — les gritó. —Que ustedes se maten no hará que Katniss los recuerde.

—¿Podemos verla de nuevo? — preguntó Gale, antes de que él pudiera hacerlo.

— Ni de chiste.

—¿Por favor? — suplicó Prim.

— No la verán hasta que duerma un poco y coma. Va para los tres y no hay ningún pero que valga — dijo antes de que comenzara a darle argumentos de por qué deberían verla.

oOo

—No te emociones, panadero. — le dijo Gale en el comedor. —Estaré pendiente de tus interacciones con Katniss.

—¿Por qué harías tal cosa?

—Con su mente en blanco, miles de posibilidades de como cambiar su historia.

—No te preocupes, no cambiaría nada.

oOo

Pasaron tres días. Tres días en los que, sin la ayuda de Prim, hubiese pasado recostado en la cama, esperando a que el tiempo pasara.

Al principio había tratado de hacer que los doctores o alguna enfermera le hablara más sobre lo que Katniss tenía. El resultado no fue tan bueno, pues nadie estuvo dispuesto a darle la información y terminó siendo sacado del hospital, cuando el último doctor disponible se negó. También preguntó a Prim, pero ella estaba en la misma situación.

Buscó en una biblioteca, pero la información respecto a la neurología era muy resumida.

 _"Otros desarrollan alexitimia psicológica como una medida de defensa contra el estrés emocional o el trastorno de estrés post-traumático. Como mecanismo de defensa, la mente simplemente cierra las vías que procesar las emociones, resultando en un estado carente de emociones. Este tipo de alexitimia es generalmente reversible a través de psicoterapia, y a veces con la ayuda de los antidepresivos"._

De nuevo, no podía ayudar mucho. Eso lo hundió más, ¿qué clase de persona no puedes ayudar a quién ama? La impotencia se presentaba en su vida y no le gustaba.

Trató de dormir un poco, esperando soñar con un mundo donde Katniss sabía quien era.

Fueron las ciento catorce horas más largas de su vida. Incluso en la arena de los juegos, el tiempo no se pasaba tan lentamente.

Ahí estaban los tres, sentados en la sala de espera. Haymitch les llamó el día anterior citándolos a primera hora para ver a Katniss. Según los doctores, ella se encontraba bien físicamente; los meses se encargarían de que sus heridas desaparecieran. Sin embargo, ella seguía en observación y teniendo exámenes cada cierto tiempo, pues sin la capacidad de identificar sus emociones y no tener recuerdo alguno, ella no era sinónimo de una persona mentalmente sana.

Uno de los doctores salió de la habitación de Katniss, Peeta inmediatamente se puso de pie.

—Pueden pasar, traten de hablar con ella y, por favor, no la presionen. Esto es nuevo para ella.

Asintieron y entraron lentamente. Se quedaron cerca de la puerta, sin querer acercarse mucho; pues no sabían cómo iba a reaccionar.

—Oh, ustedes otra vez— dijo Katniss, sentada en su cama. Había una bandeja, con lo que parecía gelatina a medio comer, en su regazo.

—Hola, Katniss — susurró Prim, dando un paso más cerca. No se veía como si se sintiera amenazada, aunque con esa nueva versión de Katniss nunca se sabía.

—Katniss — repitió ella, lentamente, como si saboreara las palabras. —Katniss. Así que ese es mi nombre.

—¿No recuerdas tu nombre?

Ella negó con la cabeza:

—Cada enfermero o doctor que cruza esa puerta se refiere a mí como paciente 0147. Es bueno tener algo de mi antigua vida, por lo menos.

—Yo soy Prim — dijo sentándose junto a ella.

—Hola, Prim— Katniss sonrió, diciendo su nombre. Peeta se preguntaba si ella sabría lo que sonreír conllevaba.

—Me alegra que estés aquí, con nosotros — sus palabras se volvieron más seguras —. Soy tu hermana menor. Recuerdas eso, ¿no? — preguntó esperanzada, tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

—Prim, eres encantadora — puso un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. La pequeña rubia comenzó a sonreír, esperanzadora —. Pero debes estar confundiéndote. No soy tu hermana.

—No, estoy confundida. Sí, lo eres, eres mi hermana — repitió, intentando convencerla.

—Yo nunca olvidaría a mi propia hermana — los ojos de Prim se llenaron de lágrimas y salió del cuarto antes de que alguien pudiese decir algo más.

Ninguno regresó a esa habitación.

oOo

Pasaron un par de días más antes de que Peeta se animara a hablar de nuevo con Katniss. Era el único de los tres que aún tenía esperanza, ella había iniciado su terapia algunos días atrás y, aunque sabía que no era magia, algún avance debía tener.

Dos días después de su visita en grupo, a Katniss se le asignó un compartimiento individual para los casos especiales. Dado que aún no recordaba nada, fue imposible hacer que se mudara para estar con su familia.

Gale se había opuesto e intentó convencerla de irse con las Everdeen; la respuesta fue un rotundo no. Él no volvió a visitarla, los doctores prefirieron que fuese en unas semanas; sus reuniones no eran del todo agradables.

Abrió la puerta e inmediatamente sintió sus ojos en él. Katniss no hacía gran cosa, la mayor parte del tiempo estaba en su compartimiento, terapia o en el hospital. Peeta fue su primera visita.

—Hola — dijo él, después de entrar.

— Hola — ella estaba recostada en la cama —. ¿Tienes en cuenta de que esto no es el hospital y tienes que golpear o preguntar antes de entrar? — sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, aún no se acostumbraba a la poca familiaridad que se tenían, si bien antes no era mucha, al menos no había sentido la necesidad de ser tan cortés.

—Lo siento — ella se encogió de hombros —. Así que,... ¿cómo va la terapia?

Frunció el ceño:

—Bien, supongo. Si tu verdadera pregunta es si recuerdo algo, no. Mis emociones van mejorando, puedo entenderlas mejor, pero no del todo.

—Me alegro.

Se quedaron callados por lo que parecieron unos cuarenta minutos. Hasta que Katniss interrumpió su silencio:

—Puedes sentarte — señaló una silla.

—Gracias, pensé que también tenía que preguntar por eso— se golpeó mentalmente por intentar hacer una broma. Era mejor cuando estaba callado; hablar con una Katniss sin memoria era más difícil hablar que con una que recordaba.

Y de pronto pasó algo: una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Katniss. Eso dio cierto alivio a Peeta.

—Tú me diste una perla, ¿verdad? — por primera vez en el tiempo que llevaba ahí lo miraba a los ojos.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? — trató de que en su voz no pareciera tan sorprendido, al parecer lo logró —. ¿Tú...?

—No — lo interrumpió ella por que ya sabía a donde iba —. No lo recuerdo, pero me mostraron varios vídeos donde estamos en una especie de playa. Si a eso le sumamos el hecho de que donde vivo no hay mar y que las pocas personas que parecen preocuparse por mi en este lugar puedo contarlas con los dedos, eres mi opción más viable— por un segundo Peeta no la reconocía, la nueva Katniss era demasiado analítica.

—Sí, fui yo — ella asintió —. ¿Qué más te mostraron?

—No mucho. Los juegos en donde estuvimos, los censuraron mucho, por cierto. Y algunas imágenes. Tú y yo, besándonos. Varias veces, o mejor dicho, muchas.

Peeta se sonrojó, no había imaginado que esa parte la usarían teniendo en cuenta que fue falso.

—Lo que más me llamó la atención fue cuando moriste por unos segundos. Si te soy sincera, por un momento quise volver en el tiempo. No porque estuvieras muerto, pero... es donde muestro más mis sentimientos hacia ti. Y, por más que la sensación de haber perdido a alguien no es la mejor, por lo menos entendía que pasaba y sabía quien era.

Peeta no sabía que decir. Había repasado la situación miles de veces en su cabeza y en ninguna la pudo ver desde el punto de vista de Katniss; lo mal que la estaba pasando en un lugar extraño y tanta confusión en su cabeza. Se sentía tan egoísta que no se dio cuenta cuando Katniss comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

—Ahora sé como se ve el sufrimiento gracias a eso. Y también sé como es querer a alguien. Debí amarte demasiado.

oOo

Cada dia Peeta le contaba pequeños detalles de su vida; no quería espantarla, por no contar que no sabía como lo tomaría. Prim y él compartían detalles especiales con Katniss, siendo la primera quién más aportaba. En algunos momentos Peeta no se sentía muy útil, aunque Prim trataba de hacerle cambiar de parecer. La señora Everdeen era quien más problemas tenía; tantos años de ausencia y rechazo de parte de su hija mayor afectaban más que nunca. No quería mentirle pero la verdad era dolorosa.

Peeta, a pesar de estar furioso con Gale, se extrañaba de su participación en el tratamiento de la que fue su amiga por años. Él se excusaba con los entrenamientos, pero eso no era una razón suficiente para Peeta, pero no dijo nada.

Con el asunto de Katniss, se olvidó completamente el asunto del Sinsajo, Coin no lo hizo. Una tarde le llamó para terminar la propo que estaba pendiente desde hace días. Muy a su pesar Peeta asistió.

Su traje constaba de un uniforme parecido al de un soldado, solo que este era absolutamente negro. El equipo de preparación del trece solo polveo un poco su rostro, para que no brillase tanto. Se paró en medio de un gran escenario con un fondo gris, Plutarch decía que con ayuda de la tecnología parecería que estaba a la mitad de una guerra. Él estaba ansioso, quería salir de aquí cuanto antes y ver a Katniss.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de comenzar su discurso ella entró al estudio.

—¿Katniss? — preguntó extrañado. Ninguno de los que estaban en la cabina hablaba con ella, mucho menos la invitaban a ese tipo de lugares.

Ella le saludó con la mano cuando lo escuchó llamarla. Su micrófono estaba encendido pero para que él pudiera escucharla tenía que tener el micrófono que traía Plutarch.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — vio como Katniss dijo algo, sin embargo no pudo escucharla.

—Dice que vino a verte — respondió Plutarch. El asintió, tratando de calmarse. Que Katniss lo quisiera ver no significaba nada.

— ¡Gente de Panem, luchamos, nos atrevemos, terminamos nuestra hambre de justicia! — no salió tan mal, o eso creía. Esperaba la aprobación de Plutarch, notó que él no le estaba prestando atención, sino que parecía discutir algo con Katniss.

Le hizo señas a Haymitch, quién activo el micrófono general para que pudiera escuchar lo que decían.

—Tienes que sacarlo de ahí— dijo Katniss.

—Él está completamente bien y no hemos tenido problema alguno.

—Peeta no soporta los espacios cerrados.

—¿Y por qué debería creerte? Hace unas semanas no sabías quién era.

—¡Yo lo sé! ¡Estoy segura de ello! ¡Sácalo de ahí!

Peeta no vio a Katniss por el resto del día, la sacaron de la cabina cuando comenzó a ponerse histérica.

Ahora esperaba la aprobación de la doctora para poder entrar. Después del incidente, Coin le hizo saber que iría a la guerra, y que no podía negarse.

—Todos tenemos condiciones, señor Mellark.

Era el peor momento para irse, Katniss mejoraba con cada día que se veían. Recordaba pequeños detalles como su color o comida favorita, pero en cuanto a Prim y él, seguía en blanco. No le importaba, tenía la esperanza de que algún día lo recordaría.

Unos seis minutos después, pudo entrar la verla. Volvieron a mantenerla en calma, al parecer algún recuerdo se había aparecido pero no fue del todo claro.

—Lamento lo del otro día — ella dijo. Peeta se encogió de hombros.

—No importa.

—De verdad lo siento — repitió. Él tomó asiento al pie de su cama —. Estaba segura de que no soportabas los espacios cerrados.

—Si bien no son mi lugar favorito puedo estar en ellos — suspiró —. Tú eres quién no lo soporta.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

— Tal vez no debería decirte ahora, sigues algo alterada.

—Peeta...

—Cuando recuerdes...

—No quiero recordar — Peeta dejó de caminar por la habitación, no sabía en que momento comenzó a hacerlo —. ¿De qué hablas?

—He visto muy poco de mi antigua vida, muchas de esas tienen una marca en mi piel. Por los pocos vídeos que me han mostrado no tuve una vida muy buena. Y no quiero recordarla.

—Pero Katniss... — se quedó sin palabras, pensó que finalmente había logrado algo, que era el inicio y que Katniss decidiera dejar las cosas como estaban era un balde de agua fría.

—Peeta, — sus ojos se llenaron. —Esto es muy cansado para mí. Llevo semanas intentando tener la vida de antes, a la que tú y Prim quieren que regrese. Lamento no ser la Katniss que tu quieres, pero ya estoy harta de todo; no poder entender las emociones me está matando y cada día que hablas de como será nuestra vida cuando vuelva a la normalidad solo hace que sienta la responsabilidad de darte lo que quieres. Lo siento, las terapias se terminaron. Solo trabajaré con lo que importa.

oOo

No hace falta decir que Prim estaba desconsolada. Lloró por horas e ideó miles de planes para que Katniss cambiara de opinión. Ninguno logró lo esperado y ella parecía más que dispuesta a no recordar.

La mañana siguiente Peeta tomaría un aereodeslizador e iría a la guerra. Si tenían suerte regresaría en dos meses, sino, jamás lo haría. Decidió que, a pesar de todo, tenía que decírselo a Katniss.

—Hey. — dijo él.

—Hola.

—Vine a despedirme de ti.

—¿A dónde vas? — le miró extrañada.

—A la guerra— se encogió de hombros, no quería preocuparla, dudaba un poco que supiera como se sentía eso, pero por si acaso.

—¿No pensabas decirme? — Peeta se sorprendió, por un segundo parecía herida.

—Lo estoy haciendo ahora.

—¿Y cuándo sales?

—Mañana.

—¿Así quieres que te crea?

—Por favor, Katniss...

—Déjalo así, Peeta.

—No hagas esto.

—Adiós y mucha suerte.

Era difícil despedirse de alguien que no sabías exactamente como iba a reaccionar. Intentó descansar, sin éxito. Tal vez si regresaba podría disculparse con ella y con un poco de suerte ya sepa que es el arrepentimiento y como se siente.

o0o

Katniss descansaba en su dormitorio, debió haberle dicho. Una voz en su cabeza le recordaba que aún tenía tiempo para hacerlo, pero lo descartó tan fácil como vino. Su psicólogo le había preguntado cuando iba a poder confiar en los demás, después de eso, ¿cómo podía?

Tal vez, cuando el asunto de la guerra pasara le diría que aún trataba de recordar. Que encontró un relicario donde había tres fotografías, ninguna de él. Algo tan pequeño le hizo cambiar de opinión a una velocidad increíble. Se prometió que cuando estuviese curada cambiaría la fotografía de uno de ellos para poner a Peeta. Esperaba que pasara antes de que regresara. Ella quería estar bien lo más rápido posible. Ella realmente quería recordarlo.


	2. Chapter 2

_Para el Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El diente de león. Regalo para Nina Berry._

 _Gracias a Elenear por el beteo._

o0o

I'm yes, she's no...

When I hold on he just let go...  
We're perfectly imperfect  
I wouldn't change a thing...

o0o

 **Wouldn't change a thing**

—¿Sabes que las probabilidades de que ella te recuerde son remotas, no?

— Lo sé, te escuche las primeras ocho veces, Haymitch — su ex mentor parecía haber tomado esa frase como eslogan. No es como si no supiera los avances de la recuperación de Katniss, cada vez que lo decía se le estrujaba el corazón.

— Sé que estás consciente de ello pero no llegas a comprenderlo.

— Lo hago, Haymitch — su voz sonaba más fuerte —. Sé que ella está mal, sé que está enferma, quizá de por vida. No me quiero concentrar en que Katniss sepa quién soy, quiero que se recupere lo suficiente para que recuerde a Prim. Nunca he sido una persona conformista, pero si tan solo ella confiara en mí, con eso sería feliz.

— Entonces deja de actuar como tonto enamorado — gruñó Haymitch.

— No puedo — se encogió de hombros —. Eso es lo que soy.

— Esta es mi última advertencia, muchacho — si escuchó como Peeta murmuró "finalmente" no le prestó atención —. Lidiar con su locura es el precio que tendrás que pagar por estar con ella.

o0o

—¿Alguna mejora que crees tener hasta ahora? — preguntó Makenna.

—No creo — Katniss hizo una mueca —. Es complicado. Sueño cosas, recuerdos que parecen reales. Pero desde el incidente en la cabina de grabación no confío mucho en ellos.

— Antes de seguir con esto me veo obligado a preguntar si estarías dispuesta a grabar unos cuantos propos que la Presidenta Coin pidió especialmente — hizo una breve pausa —. Como tu terapeuta no encuentro ningún problema, aunque la decisión es tuya.

Ella no respondió, se limitó a observar el techo

— ¿Por qué me necesitan? Peeta parece hacer un buen trabajo.

— Bueno, tanto tú como él son la imagen de la rebelión. Solamente estaban esperando a que ...

— ¿Me viese menos horrorosa?

— Iba a decir recuperada.

— Él no va a volver, ¿cierto? Me refiero a Peeta — se recostó de lado para poder ver el rostro de su médico. Una de las cosas que hacían la terapia menos desagradable era el asombroso diván de la sala; muchas veces estuvo a punto de dormirse en él —. Por eso me necesitan, no tienen mucha fe.

— Puedes decir que no.

— No es que eso lo trajera con vida de todas formas — se quedó pensativa unos segundos —. ¿Es así cómo se sentía Peeta? ¿Impotente?

— Es un gran avance en cuanto a tus emociones, sin embargo. Normalmente la impotencia viene cuando alguien te importa.

— ¿Cómo el amor?

— Podría decirse.

— ¿Y vale la pena?

— Solo tú puedes descubrirlo.

o0o

—Al parecer nadie en este Distrito sabe el significado de golpear la puerta antes de entrar — dijo Katniss, cuando su invitado pasó a su habitación.

— Lo siento — se disculpó él. Sabía que sentirse herido solo era pérdida de tiempo, ya tenía claro de ella no la recibiría con los brazos abiertos —. Teníamos una relación bastante cercana, es difícil empezar desde cero.

Se quedaron ahí, observándose entre ellos:

—¿No deberías estar en una guerra en este momento? — preguntó casi con disgusto.

— Mi escuadrón no sale hasta dentro de unos días.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Directa, ¿eh? — intentó sonreír. Katniss enarco la ceja —. Solo quería saludar, ver cómo estabas.

— ¿De verdad quieres que crea eso? — se levantó de su asiento, acercándose lentamente hacia él—. Puede que no tenga emociones momentáneamente, pero no soy tonta.

— Somos mejores amigos, ¿no lo has recordado? — se veía sorprendido —. ¿Has seguido yendo a tus citas con el terapeuta?

— ¿Solo veniste a criticar mi salud mental?

— No, lo siento. Esta situación... aún no me acostumbro a ella. Antes no tenía la necesidad de explicar las cosas.

— No eres la primera persona que me dice eso. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta: no, no he recordado nada de ti... ¿Gave?

— Gale — suspiró. — Veo que nadie se ha tomado la molestia de hablarte de mí.

— No los culpo; si a ti no te interesa...

— Me interesa, Catnip — la tomó del brazo, antes de que ella se volteara —. Lo hace.

— No pareces demostrarlo. ¿Solo has venido a eso?

— No — sus intentos de acercarse a ella habían fracasado. Lo dejaría por la paz, al menos por un tiempo... — He venido a advertirte.

— ¿Sobre qué?

— Peeta.

— ¿Qué pasa con él?

— No es quien dice ser.

— ¿Por qué alguien mentiría sobre si es panadero o no?

— No me refiero a eso. Él intentó matarte.

Katniss soltó una carcajada. Al ver la cara de seriedad de Gale se arrepintió—. Lo siento, es solo que es ridículo. Peeta es la persona más tierna de todas, sería incapaz de hacer algo así.

— Te estoy diciendo la verdad — sabía que no le creería, no después de varios días de Peeta metiéndole ideas en la cabeza sin dejar darle si versión. — Fue en los primeros Juegos.

— ¿Cómo lo haría? Éramos aliados.

— No al principio. Se alió con los profesionales para acabar contigo.

— ¿Se supone que tengo que creerte eso? — se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Por qué mentiría?

— ¿Por qué Peeta mentiría?

— Te ama, quiere tenerte a como dé lugar.

Katniss se quedó en shock. Abrió la boca ligeramente pero las palabras no salían.

Gale le dio una sonrisa:

— No lo sabías. Vaya...

— Peeta no me ama, nos estamos conociendo.

— No. Tú lo estás conociendo. Él ya sabe todo sobre ti.

o0o

— Me alegra que hayas decidido ayudarnos — dijo la Presidenta Coin.

Katniss se encogió de hombros, indiferente:

— Si esto hace que Peeta regrese lo más pronto posible, lo haré.

— Por supuesto que sí — hace una leve mueca. — Como sea. Supongo que te preguntarás cuál será tu trabajo.

— ¿Grabar un propo?

— Algo así. Es algo sencillo: daremos una transmisión en directo. Lo único que tienes que hacer es responder honestamente a las preguntas que te hagamos. ¿Podrás hacer eso? — preguntó con delicadeza, como si se tratase de una presa que estuviera a punto de cazar. Ella asintió. — ¡Perfecto! Y sobre tu condición...

— Trataré de verme lo menos afectada posible. He estado practicando.

— Excelente.

Una parte buena de no recordar a nadie—la única buena— era que Katniss no tenía etiquetas de alguna persona. Se dejaba llevar por su instinto sobre si confiar en ellas o no. Le gustaba pensar que era un sensor que se activaba en su cabeza cuando sentía que debía tener cuidado en confiar en algunos de sus cercanos. La última vez que lo activó fue con Gale. Ahora, en esa cabina de grabación con un par de personas haciéndola lucir presentable, se había activado.

No conocía a la Presidenta, ese era su primer encuentro. Para su persar sabía que no sería el último. Sin embargo, su cercanía la hacía sentir ansiosa. No confiaba en ella.

— ¿Estás lista, Katniss? — asintió —. Bien. Comenzaremos con algo simple. Habla de cómo te la has pasado desde que llegaste aquí. ¿Betee?

— Entramos en cinco segundos.

La presidenta Coin se posicionó a su lado, con una mano en su espalda. Katniss se removió incómoda, aun así no apartó su brazo.

— Ciudadanos de Panem. Mi nombre es Alma Coin, la Presidenta del Distrito 13. Tengo a alguien a mi lado, quien, tras una fuga desde el Capitolio, tenemos con nosotros. Katniss Everdeen — se enfocó a ella en la cámara.

— Ciudadanos de Panem. Efectivamente soy Katniss Everdeen. Llegué hace cerca de tres semanas y aquí no han sido menos que hospitalarios. Por ahora estoy en recuperación, con resultados satisfactorios.

— Katniss, después de que esta guerra tendrás que elegir un bando para la nueva forma de gobernar. Tú confiarías ciegamente en mí para liderar Panem, ¿cierto?

Solo fueran unos pocos segundos, un leve titubeo con su boca. Lo suficiente para levantar dudas:

— Hum... yo... — Coin estrujó su espalda. — Se... seguro.

— ¡Corten!

— ¿Qué fue eso? ¡Se supone que tendrías que decir que sí! ¿No puedes siquiera responder las preguntas?

— Yo...

— ¿Me apoyas o no?

— Me confundiste cuando dijiste honestamente.

Coin se acercó a Plutarch. — ¿Hay forma de que eso no salga?

Él negó con la cabeza:

— Era una transmisión en directo. No pudimos hacer nada para detenerlo.

— Le enseñaré a esa chiquilla una lección.

— Sabes que Peeta jamás te dejaría tocarle un cabello.

— Entonces es una suerte que él no este aquí.

o0o

Eso no era pelea como alguna otra que había visto. Se mentalizó desde noches atrás, que en el momento de la verdadera guerra nada sería como los juegos. Ni de chiste se le parecería. Balas por cada rincón, a donde volteara había un charco de sangre. Las pocas personas que se pudieron hacer con un arma disparaban a ciegas. ¿Realmente sabían quién era su blanco? Lo dudaba. Desesperación en todos los rostros. No los culpaba, también estaba aterrado.

No creía que las personas del Capitolio fuesen los culpables, se les educó de esa manera. Aunque tampoco justificaba tantos años de matanza a niños inocentes sin que movieran un dedo. Tal vez si él hubiera nacido ahí las cosas serían diferentes. Tal vez estuviera en el lugar de ese hombre que protegía a sus hijos con su cuerpo.

Eso no era guerra. Era una masacre.

Intentó ir lo más rápido posible, incluso con una pierna lastimada. Uno de los rebeldes le había disparado sin dudar.

Observó cómo más adelante los niños estaban puestos a salvo. Eso era un alivio, no todo podía ser malo. Porque fue uno de esos momentos en los que todo lo que puede salir mal, sale mal.

Esas trenzas rubias y la bata de médico extremadamente grande para alguien de su tamaño solo podían ser de una persona.

Fue cuando la primera bomba explotó, cuando Primrose Everdeen lo vio a los ojos con la distancia que los separaba, cuando todo salió mal.

— No importa que Katniss no me recuerde. Porque cuando regrese seré un héroe como ella, y esa es la imagen que quiero que tenga de mí. Una hermana que es tan valiente como ella.

o0o

— ¿Fueron sus bombas? — su voz era casi un susurro.

— Buenas tardes, señorita Everdeen. Puede pasar — saludó la Presidenta Coin.

— ¿Fueron sus bombas? — repitió con las manos hechas puño.

— No podría decirle exactamente.

— Ustedes fueron los culpables.

— Hay muchos culpables en las guerras. Sería imposible contarlos.

— Sabe a qué me refiero — Coin se acercó a ella sigilosamente, escondiendo un artefacto plateado en su espalda —. La mandó ahí, ¿cierto? Fue su idea.

— Pareces bastante alterada para alguien que puede sentir nada.

Katniss trató de calmarse, aunque no había de qué. No podía sentir nada ante la muerte de su hermana menor.

Un pequeño movimiento, tan silencioso, el sonido de un gatillo, hizo que Katniss se tensara.

— ¿Qué cree que está haciendo? — siseo.

— Lo necesario para obtener lo que merezco.

No tuvo la oportunidad de tirar del gatillo, el movimiento de Katniss fue tan rápido que tardó dos segundos en darse cuenta de su arma en el piso. Ambas forcejearon, Coin con desventaja. Sin embargo, sus movimientos eran seguros. Tan dispuesta a acabar con ella. Y entonces fue el momento perfecto; Katniss debajo de ella, con el arma en su pecho. Solo un pequeño empujón y todo acabaría.

Un grito, un gemido. Había caído. Se levantó del charco de sangre que no sabía en que momento se formó. Tiró el arma al piso y corrió. Tenía que salir de ese lugar o acabarían con ella.

o0o

Peeta, a pesar de todos los vitoreos a su alrededor no parecía escuchar ninguno. Respiró hondo, su último asesinato. El que terminaría con todo lo que habría preferido no haber pasado. A pesar de todo estaba ansioso. Le prometieron llevarlo con Katniss en cuanto acabara la ceremonia en donde fusilarían a Snow.

Un tiro, solo uno y la vida que deseaba se haría realidad.

Lloró, las lágrimas que Katniss no había soltado sentía que las derramó él. La muerte de Prim impactó a todos, incluso a su hermana que parecía sorprendida. Su reacción no pasó de eso. Sorpresa. No tristeza. No podía sentirlo. No podía imaginar que era peor.

Con un golpe casi descuidado desató la bala que se clavó en el pecho de Snow.

Todo acabó.

Su primer pensamiento libre de miedo fue ella.

Corrió hacia la mansión presidencial, recordando mentalmente la habitación en que ella estaría esperándolo. No faltaba mucho para llegar a su destino cuando un hombre grande y alto le paró.

— No puede pasar.

— ¿Por qué no?

— No puede y ya. No necesita explicación.

— Claro que sí... — antes que comenzara a argumentar una mano le tocó el hombro —. ¿Haymitch? ¿Qué está pasando?

o0o

— Sabes que esto es una acusación muy grave.

— Lo sé, Peeta. Me lo han repetido miles de veces — dijo Katniss con voz cansina —. Ya les dije que yo no la mate. El gatillo se disparo y a penas tuve oportunidad de quitarmelo de encima.

— Las huellas estaban en el arma.

— Obviamente, ¿cómo si no me la iba a quitar? — dudó un momento —. ¿Qué va a pasar conmigo?

Peeta vio el primer rastro de miedo en su rostro:

—No lo sé. Ellos creerán que fue una especie de venganza por lo de Prim.

— Pero no es así...

Haymitch salió de la habitación de al lado, donde se llevó a cabo el juicio contra Katniss Everdeen por asesinato.

— ¿Y bien? — preguntó no muy segura. Para su sorpresa le aterraba la respuesta.

— Inocente por no ser mentalmente estable.

Una noticia que pensó iba a alegrarla resultó lo contrario:

—No estoy loca.

— No estoy diciendo que lo seas, pero si eso te libra de prisión... no deberías quejarte.

— ¿Tú me crees? — le preguntó a Peeta con ojos esperanzados.

— Por supuesto — la abrazó por los hombros —. Para mí nunca estarás loca.

o0o

No sabía exactamente cómo iba a reaccionar, así que la dejó unos días a solas. Aclarar ideas. Tal vez regresar a su antigua casa le hiciera algún bien.

Peeta golpeó levemente la puerta, sin saber que esperar. Probablemente ella no respondería. Para su sorpresa lo hizo.

— ¿Hola? — dijo Katniss. Su cabello no estaba en esa típica trenza que la caracterizaba por años. No es que le extrañara, desde que regresó del Capitolio no hacía nada que la antigua Katniss haría. Esta estaba fuera de tantas cargas emocionales en su vida.

— ¿Puedo entrar? — ella solamente asintió. Se veía un poco ausente. Apenas avanzó unos pasos, su mirada siempre fija en el suelo —. ¿Cómo lo llevas? — decidió ser rápido, de todas formas no había manera de hacer su conversación más fácil.

Katniss se encogió de hombros, negó con la cabeza. — Lo... normal, podría decirse — caminó hasta el sofá y se recostó. Peeta le siguió.

— Estoy aquí, por si necesitas hablar.

— Gracias, pero no es necesario.

— ¿Estás segura? Lo que pasó con Prim...

— ¡Lo sé, Peeta! ¡Lo sé! — Katniss estalló —. Sé que Prim murió. Sé que lo hizo de las peores formas posibles, sin siquiera tener la oportunidad de correr o hacer algo.

— Entonces, ¿qué hago para que no estés triste?

— Ese es el problema: no estoy triste. Mi hermana pequeña murió y no siento nada. ¿Y sabes la peor parte? Sé que es mi familia y todo, pero no puedo hacerme sentir mal por su muerte. No la recuerdo. Mi madre no me quería cerca para consolarla — Peeta la abrazó, se veía como si estuviera a punto de tener un ataque —. Mi madre me abandonó, sin pensárselo dos veces. Como si ella fuera la única que la está pasando mal. No estoy triste, estoy frustrada.

Así se quedaron por lo que pudo ser horas, no es que a ninguno de los dos les importara.

— ¿Katniss? — llamó él —. ¿Estás despierta? — ella respondió con un gemido —. Vamos a llevarte a tu habitación.

No fue difícil llevarla hasta la cama; Katniss era un peso pluma. La arropó como si se tratara de una niña.

Estuvo a unos cuantos pasos de salir cuando ella le habló:

— ¿Puedes quedarte conmigo? — no estaba pidiéndolo, rogaba porque Peeta aceptara. Y ahí, viéndola con sorpresa y ella con temor a que se negara, se sentía como un deja vú

— Entiendo si tienes cosas que hacer — dijo ella, disculpándose por su falta de respuesta.

— No, no — se apresuró a decir, haciéndose un espacio en la cama. — Es que... la pregunta me desconcertó un poco.

— Ya la había hecho antes, ¿cierto? — Peeta asintió —. ¿Y aceptabas?

— Siempre.

o0o

Peeta estaba preparando el desayuno cuando vio unas maletas detrás del sofá. El porqué de su existencia era algo que no le gustaba ponerse a pensar; sabía que la respuesta no le gustaría. Tal vez solo eran cosas que había dejado en el trece y se las enviaban de regreso. Quiso golpearse mentalmente. Las pertenencias de Katniss eran pocas y sin duda no se requerían tres maletas para llevarlas. No. Ella se iba. Sintió como su corazón se apretaba. Así es como se sintió cuando él fue a la guerra o, por lo menos, eso le gustaba pensar. Que de alguna forma Katniss lo había echado de menos con las pocas semanas que tenían de conocerse.

— Buenos días — interrumpió sus pensamientos mientras se rascaba los ojos —. Pensé que ya te habías ido.

— Oh, no sabía que mi presencia te molestaba — en el momento que lo dijo se arrepintió. Katniss lo veía como si hubiese dicho algo sin sentido.

— No lo hace. Solo que no te vi en la cama y fue lo primero que supuse.

— ¿De quién son esas maletas? — había querido ser más suave en cuanto al asunto, quizá tocarlo en el desayuno. La curiosidad lo estaba matando.

— Mías, ¿por qué?

— ¿Tuyas? ¿Para qué las necesitas?

— Para viajar — lo dijo, como si solo esas dos palabras explicaran todo. No lo hacían.

— ¿Te vas? — intentó, de verdad, no parecer herido. No funcionó. En cuanto Katniss lo notó trató de ser más suave.

— Sí. Iré al Capitolio.

— ¿Por qué irías al Capitolio?

— Mi terapeuta pensó que era la mejor opción para mí. Ahí hay médicos más especializados y harían mi tratamiento más rápido.

— Pero... pero... — observó las paredes de la cocina, buscando una explicación —. Estás recibiendo ayuda por teléfono. Y aún si tu doctora dice que es la mejor oportunidad puedes negarte.

— Lo sé, pero estoy de acuerdo con ella.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Peeta aún trataba de entender lo que estaba pasando. Sabía que Katniss seguía su terapia (que incluía recordar su vida). Supuso que con el régimen de Snow un par de consultorios se abrirían en el Distrito, mientras tanto ella seguiría con las consultas telefónicas. Nunca, ni en sus peores sueños imaginó que se iría tan deprisa. Como... como si nunca hubiera deseado estar ahí.

— ¿Cómo vas a dejar tu hogar? — le preguntó, herido. Porque dejar el Distrito, donde creció sería como olvidar a Prim, a su padre... incluso a él.

— Este no es mi hogar. Puede ser el lugar donde creció Katniss, la antigua. Yo ya no soy ella.

— Solo has estado una semana aquí. Si le dieras más oportunidades...

— Peeta — lo tomó de los hombros, calmandolo —, esta decisión viene desde que estuve en el Trece. Solo accedí estar aquí porque no soportaba seguir en ese lugar. No era algo definitivo. Y sí, sé que debí decírtelo pero han pasado tantas cosas que no se ha sentido como una semana.

— Pero...

— Por favor, Peeta — le interrumpió —. La Katniss de la que te enamoraste, la que conocías... Olvídala. No regresará y no seré de nuevo ella. Por tu bien, déjala ir. Solo te estás dañando a ti mismo.

Asintió con la cabeza. No podía creer que había tardado tanto en darse cuenta. Sufriendo por una persona que ya no existía y dañando a otra. Esperando a que un fantasmas regresara.

— Esperaré por ti. Lo sabes, ¿no? — susurró. Porque, a pesar de lo que pasara, nunca la dejaría. Jamás la olvidaría.

Katniss le dio una sonrisa triste:

— No lo hagas.

o0o

En otoño, las personas solían decir que el viento traía hojas secas a sus casas. También solían decir que traía sorpresas. Una de ellas fue Katniss Everdeen.

Peeta le miraba boquiabierto, procesando toda la información que tenía, la cual no era mucha. Katniss Everdeen, después de cinco años, había regresado.

Había soñado muchas veces con ese momento; sería en invierno, correría a su lado para no dejarla ir a nuevo. Se abrazarían, incluso reirían de cosas sin sentido como un nuevo corte o la ropa. Ella le diría que lo extrañó tanto, pero se enojaría por haberla esperado. Su enojo duraría poco al saber que había horneado bollos de queso.

La realidad siempre te golpeaba. No había nieve y su horno no se había utilizado desde hace meses. Pero ella le abrazó, fuerte y con desesperación.

Y eso fue lo único que necesitaba para que fuera perfecto, incluso si no había nieve o bollos de queso.

o0o

Era una mañana normal, como cualquier día. Sin embargo, Katniss lo sentía diferente. Tal vez era el primer aliento de la primavera en el aire, el sol colándose por la ventana. O tal vez era el hombre que la abrazaba aún dormido, no queriendo que se apartara de él.

— ¿Ya estás despierta? — susurró Peeta. Ella se sorprendió, lo hacía dormido.

— Sí, pensé que estabas dormido.

— Yo pensé eso de ti.

— ¿Desde hace cuánto...?

— Dos horas.

— ¿Dos horas? ¿Cómo es que...?

— Panadero.

— Cierto — se abrazó más a él —. ¿Es que no dormiste?

— No pude. Si lo hacía podría confundir tu declaración de amor hacia mí con un sueño. Si dormía eso te daría tiempo para escapar y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

— Yo no haría eso — dijo fingiendo haber sido ofendida.

— Claro, la vez que me engañaste cuando te acabaste los bollos de queso diciendo "solo soñaste que los horneaste" da muchas referencias sobre ti.

— Vamos, te amo a ti más que los bollos de queso.

Fue duro, pero finalmente había conseguido que Katniss le dijera que lo amaba sin salir corriendo. Ese lo considera uno de sus mayores logros.

— Yo también te amo.

— ¿Incluso a las versiones nuevas sobre mí?

— A todas las Katniss las amo.

Le gustaría decir que a partir de ahí fueron felices por siempre. Sería mentir descaradamente. Katniss se había recuperado en su mayoría. Recordaba a muchas de las personas que formaron parte de su vida. Una de ellas fue Peeta.

Sin embargo seguían trabajando en los recuerdos de Prim, que daban mucha batalla.

— ¿Y si vienes a vivir aquí? No es que prácticamente ya lo hagas — dijo nervioso. Practicó una semana entera para sonar seguro. Casi lo hizo.

— ¿Crees que podrás vivir con la idea de que algún día despierte recordando a mi hermana y termine siendo un caos?

Fue difícil entre las consultas por teléfono y los pocos, casi nulos, ataques de ansiedad de Katniss. Noches en vela esperando a que ella se tranquilizara para tener una noche tranquila.

Peeta nunca sabrá que fue más difícil: hacer que Katniss aceptada casarse con él o que dejara llamar a su primera hija Emma.

En la mañana de su segundo aniversario le encontró llorando inconsolablemente bajo las sábanas. Cuando preguntó que pasaba, ella respondió —. Prim murió, Peeta.

Después de una pequeña e inocente broma el día de su boda cuando le hizo creer a Peeta (quien terminó por desmayarse) que no lo recordaba juró no volver a usar el humor tan extraño (según Haymitch) que ella tenía.

Vestida de blanco, caminando hacia el hombre que siempre estuvo con ella, prometió no volver a olvidarlo.

Ella nunca lo hizo.


End file.
